1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions are directed to portable and light-weight digital storage and playback devices, and in particular, MP3 players that are integrated into eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations in which it is convenient and preferable to mount audio output devices so that they can be worn on the head of a user. Such devices can be used for portable entertainment, personal communications, and the like. For example, these devices could be used in conjunction with cellular telephones, cordless telephones, radios, tape players, MP3 players, portable video systems, hand-held computers and laptop computers.
The audio output of many of these systems is typically directed to the wearer through the use of transducers physically positioned in or covering the ear, such as earphones and headphones. Earphones and headphones, however, are often uncomfortable to use for long periods of time. Additionally, an unbalanced load, when applied for a long period of time, can cause muscular pain and/or headaches.